Pictures
by Annamia
Summary: Draco Malfoy was dead, and it was left to Ron to collect his belongings. But in the process of cleaning out the apartment, Ron discovers a few secrets he never knew. HPDM. After Hogwarts. AU.


All things Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling.  
This story includes: unicorns, tears, memories, and (of course) slash  
Rates K+ for character death

* * *

Pictures

Draco Malfoy was dead. It had been sudden, a mission gone wrong. But he was quite definitely dead. It was left to Ron Weasley, as his immediate superior, to collect all the deceased's belongings and distribute them to whoever was mentioned in the will. Ron wasn't looking forward to it. He'd always hated Malfoy, and he blamed him openly for Harry's failure to kill You-know-who. True, You-know-who had died anyway, but so had Harry. No day went by when Ron didn't miss his friend, or blame Malfoy for Harry's death.

He blasted through the wards around Malfoy's flat and stalked in, anxious to get it over with. He glanced around, taking in how completely bare the rooms were. Obviously Malfoy hadn't spent all his money on fripperies. Not that he'd had any when he died. The family was ruined, their riches seized when You-know-who was defeated at long last, and the two senior Malfoys thrown into Azkaban. Ron still didn't know how the younger Malfoy had managed to escape the arrest, and he didn't care.

He swept what there was in the main room into a box, not really thinking about what he was doing. He passed quickly through the main room and into Malfoy's bedroom, looking forward to getting out of this place and going out for a stiff drink. Maybe he could invite Hermione to come with him…He started going through the drawers of the bedroom. The clothes were easily dealt with, as were the mementoes and pictures. They would all be shipped off to the office, where Ron's secretary would deal with the legal problems.

He was pulled out from these enticing thoughts by the sight of the picture of Malfoy's dresser. It was of Harry, smiling radiantly at something far away. Ron was consumed with rage. How dare Malfoy keep a picture of Harry? Malfoy had betrayed Harry! He had no right to Harry's smile, no right to the delighted look in Harry's emerald eyes.

Fuming, Ron picked the picture up and shoved it face down into the box. He would burn it! Malfoy had corrupted it, and Ron had a duty to the memory of his best friend. Ron reached into the top drawer, empty but for what looked like a sketchpad and a thick wad of paper. Despite himself, Ron flipped open the first page of the sketchpad. There was Harry, staring out of the page at him. It was a pencil sketch, obviously done many years ago. Fascinated despite his fury, Ron riffled through the pages. All of them were of Harry. Harry grinning, Harry laughing, Harry looking melancholically out at him, Harry riding his Firebolt with the wind blowing back his hair… Ron couldn't help the morbid fascination that the pictures gave him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Harry grin like he was in the pictures. How had Malfoy gotten them? And why? Why would a man keep pictures of his most hated enemy?

Mystified, Ron set down the sketchpad and looked at the bundle of paper. It was a letter, from Malfoy to… Harry? Unable to stop himself, Ron sat down slowly on Malfoy's bed and began to read.

_Dear Harry._

This letter will never be sent, but it doesn't matter to me. I was looking through the school stuff this morning, and I came across my sketchpad. You know, the one you always used to tease me about? It was full of pictures of the two of us, full of pictures of you,and I couldn't stop thinking about it. You remember our time together? The heart-to-hearts in the Room, the battles of wit in the classroom, the walks in the forest, the swims in the lake, the rides on our brooms… it all comes back now.

I remember when I was just a scared teenager and I was totally afraid of the world. You were there for me, you supported me through the hardest times and always made me laugh. I wish I'd been there more for you, but I couldn't be. I hope that you understand. You were my friend and my confessor, and sometimes, we were a lot more. You knew all of my weaknesses, like the fact that I will do anything for mint ice cream, or the way I squeak when you hug me suddenly from behind. I'll never forget the days spent just talking about everything and nothing, or the times when you read my mind and I read yours. There are so many things to remember, so many moments that we had together.

Do you remember the time we battled the giant squid? You got ink squirted all over you and only the magical mess remover would take it off. Your skin was red for days after that.

Do you remember the time when we wandered into the forest and saw the unicorns? It was the most magical thing I've ever seen, and my picture of it is a poor reflection of the true beauty.

Do you remember the long days spent lying out in the middle of the grounds, watching the clouds go by and rambling to each other? I value your advice, and, though I didn't always take it, I never forgot anything that you told me.

Do you remember racing for the snitch, fighting against each other for the ultimate prize? We were competitive then, and it never once hurt our friendship. Well, maybe when I won the Quidditch cup, but that was only once.

Do you remember how you could always make me laugh, no matter what kind of mood I was in? I still remember your comments on my astronomy homework, and it still makes me laugh.

Do you remember the hours spent discussing books that you'd never read? You still had an opinion, and all of them were negative.

Do you remember the apples? They became famous, and I loved how only saying the word could make you turn red faster than anything else.

Do you remember the trips down to the kitchens under your invisibility cloak, out to filch ice cream? You adored strawberry, and nothing can come between me and mint.

Do you remember letting me cry into your shoulders, taking in all my troubles and making them your own?

Do you remember all our plans and dreams, for a time when life would be better and we would all be free?

Do you remember the small delights of life, like watching the cats chase squirrels, or seeing how many first years got attacked by tickle bugs?

Do you remember explaining to me about the underground, and my not understanding until you promised to take me? You never did take me, you know. You still owe me a ride.

Do you remember making bets over stupid things like grades and Quidditch? Not that Quidditch is stupid, but betting on it is.

Do you remember fighting for the strawberry jam at breakfast, and then spilling it all over the pristine carpet? It took months for the stain to come out completely, and neither one of us touched strawberry jam after that.

Do you remember lying in bed together, looking into each other's eyes and thinking that nothing would ever change?

Do you remember sneaking out at night to watch the stars, marveling at the fact that they existed and that we were a part of the same universe?

Do you remember the snowball fights outside? They were cold and wonderful, and I will never forget the way you looked when I hit you straight in the balls. You paid me back for that, though.

Do you remember running your fingers through my hair and saying how you loved the feel of it. Like strands of silk, you said.

Do you remember the time when Pansy interrupted us talking? Well, all right. We were doing more than just talking. She wouldn't look me in the eye for months after that, and she still blushes beet red whenever anyone talks about you and me together.

Do you remember the first time you told me that you loved me? We were landing our brooms, and you said it as a joke, but I knew that you meant it.

Do you remember the detentions with Flitwick, when he made us clean up after the third years and you just spelled the brooms to sweep themselves? They swept up all of the textbooks and everything, and we didn't notice until they tried to sweep up the chairs we were sitting in! We got detention for another month for that.

Do you remember laughing uproariously about something stupid, then realizing that it wasn't even funny and just laughing harder?

Do you remember watching television in the muggle house and wondering at how they could like that crap?

Do you remember confronting your cousin and wishing we could transfigure him into a walrus? I still think that it would have been a good idea.

Do you remember that one time with the sugar? You just had to be there to understand.

Do you remember me trying to teach you how to play chess properly? I still don't understand why you were never any good at it. I suppose that you just don't want to be. It must be a matter of pride by now.

Do you remember renting The Lion King and crying by the end?

Do you remember talking about running away from our problems and going off to a country far away and changing our names?

Do you remember wishing that we were ordinary people, and then realizing just what that would mean and retracting the wish?

Do you remember going to see Star Wars at the theater and then pretending to be Darth Vadar and Obi Wan? I still maintain firmly that you cheated and refuse to accept your victory.

Do you remember the T-shirts? They are utterly perfect, and I think you should have worn it to fight him. Then maybe it should have been different.

Do you remember the parting? I was crushed, you know. I think I knew, even then, that you weren't coming back.

Do you remember swearing to have revenge on all supporters of Puddlemere United for their horrible display at the only game we watched together? I told you that we should have done it right away.

Do you remember giving the Weasley twins a taste of their own medicine? It was a priceless moment.

Do you remember the time when I made you sing in public? You're right, you can't sing at all.

Do you remember swearing that you would beat me to the Quidditch field, and then crashing halfway there because you claimed that I distracted you too much?

Do you remember recovering in St. Mungo's together? The nurses tried to keep us apart for so long, but eventually they just gave up on us.

Do you remember teaching me to conjure up a patronus? I'm sorry that I was such a pain over that. It was a hard time.

Do you remember wrestling in the pile of leaves? It was then that we realized that no one could see us…

Do you remember making cookies on Christmas? You let me taste some of the batter, and it was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted.

Do you remember daring me to shave my head? I told you that I would do it when you grew yours out as long as Charlie Wealsey's, and you shut up completely about it. I'd have done it, too. You would look so amazing with long hair.

Do you remember promising to grow old together? We were so naïve back then.

Do you remember saying that the world would change one day? Well it has, though not in the way you'd expect. I bet you never thought that I'd make a good auror, did you? I did it for you, you know. It was in your memory.

Do you remember reading aloud to each other by candlelight. You said that it would ruin your eyes, and I said that I didn't care, I wouldn't turn on any more lights. You were right, it did ruin my eyes.

Do you remember holding me after the nightmares, swearing to always be there for me? How could you have known what was to come?

Do you remember the times when you came to me, desperate for reassurance? You said that I was your rock, and that I held you steady. I don't deserve the compliment, you know. It was the opposite, really.

Do you remember yelling at me, saying that I would never understand? That crushed me, you know. I wanted to hate you for that, but I couldn't, and when you apologized, all I could do was hold you and weep.

Do you remember studying for tests together, and saying that I was the only reason you passed? It makes me feel like Granger, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one.

Do you remember seeing pictures in the fire all those nights? You would see people you knew, and I would see imaginary creatures. The fire shows you your dreams, you know. I suppose each of us is entitled to our own.

Do you remember my boggart? It's my father, you know. It always has been.

Do you remember going ice skating in London? You tried to teach me to stand up properly, but I ended up having to be dragged around the entire time because I couldn't get the hang of it.

Do you remember when we made origami cranes? You couldn't fold them right, but you enchanted mine to fly around pecking my head. It was the first time I laughed out loud with you.

Do you remember going on the Easter egg hunt at the church? I thought that I would burst with glee when my group beat yours without even trying.

Do you remember dancing alone? No one bothered us, though I had to fight long and hard to get there. You were perfect that night, you know. It was something that I can never forget.

Do you remember going out to eat and trying to feed each other without being conspicuous about it?

Do you remember planting the rose garden at your house? I'll try to keep up on it, but I don't know if I'll have the strength to keep going now that… well, you know.

There were so many more memories, so many more moments between us. Your love was what held me together, you know. Without you, I would never have been able to hang on for this long. You changed me, and I will never forget you. Now that you're gone… well, I'll live. It'll be hard, but I know that it's what you would have wanted. You always said that I had to think about myself, and now I am. I miss you, Harry. You will never know how much I miss you. That will never go away, and I can only hope that the images that I've captured will remind me of all the time we had together. We were fools, you and I. We were naïve and we were fools, but love makes fools of us all. I can only hope that you loved me as much as I loved you. I lived for you, and if you were here now, you would tell me that I should think about myself. I can hear your voice saying that. You always said it, and I always said that you were my life. It's true, you know. You were my lifeline, and now I'm drifting. I have to get back on track somehow, but I don't know how to do it. I've thrown myself into my work, trying to eradicate all my memories, but its not working. I still remember, and I'm writing them here so as not to forget them. No one will ever read this, but I have to write them anyway. It helps me, though I'm not yet sure how much. I know that you would want me to remember you, and I will.

Forever.

Draco.

Ron put down the letter, trembling. How could this be? It was impossible! Malfoy and Harry had hated each other! Hadn't they? Suddenly Ron didn't know, and it frightened him. He looked through the sketches again. Yes, there were the unicorns, and there were the leaves, and there were the apples, and the ice skating, and the sugar… all the instances that Malfoy had so carefully chronicled were repeated in the drawings. It was true. They had…

Ron stood suddenly, unable to contemplate it any more. He had to get out, had to leave this room, this house. He couldn't deal with this on his own, he thought. He needed Hermione. Yes, Hermione would know what to do. He gathered up the letter and the sketchpad and turned to leave. Without knowing why he did so, he turned at the last minute and carefully placed the picture he'd intended to burn back on the dresser. The he closed his eyes and Apparated.


End file.
